One More Night
by KeeperOfTheMind
Summary: Spuk, eventual Pruk and Spamano. (nothing too hardcore - no worries) Rated for language, and certain things mentioned. A/U - Human names used. Antonio and Arthur had been together for three years, but things were apt to change. Everyone has sudden realizations that their lives aren't perfect. Fail summary is fail...


A/N: SpUK, eventually PrUK and Spamano...maybe some other stuff mentioned. Enjoy.  
Also, It needs a title XD "one more night" is supposed to be the title for chapter 1…I just can't think right now =_= also, sorry I haven't updated anything in..well, ages. I've had a lot of things going on in my home life and college ….derp. I'll try harder :s

It had been two years; two years of a wonderful relationship between the two, Antonio and Arthur. When they got together it was a major shock to everyone, especially in Arthur's case. Most people suspected Antonio of liking men what with him and Francis being so close. Not stating that he and Francis ever did anything but, more along the lines of them seeming to want to 'do' anyone who looked good; for lack of better terms.  
Francis and Antonio met at a college party when 'Toni was 20 and Francis, 21; not that either of them were actually enrolled in college though, starting up a friendship that would tell stories through many years to come. They would crash parties together almost every day of the week, flirting with people, sometimes taking them home and well…you know. That was until the party they attended, actually with invite this time, at Connor Kirkland's house. Connor knew Francis from back in high school and wanted to catch up so he invited Francis, allowing him to 'spread the word'. The party was great, going along as most the other parties the 'dynamic duo' made an appearance at; then Antonio noticed someone who caught his eye.

"Hey Francis, I'm gonna go over there and talk with him," he said pointing at the man.

"I'll catch you later; don't party too hard without me!"

Francis let out a chuckle. "Well going over to talk to someone doesn't mean you're leaving the party right Mon ami, do not fret." That was when Francis turned his gaze to the one Antonio was referring to. "WAIT! 'Tonio, don't go over there!" Francis yelled at his friend, stopping him in his tracks.

"What? Why?!"

"He's a bad person, seriously, he isn't worth it, he isn't worth anything; just leave him be non?"

"Aww, but why, he looks so lonely and bored, I just wanted to bring some fun into his night. I noticed he's just been sitting there in the same spot for the whole party just about. Wait! You know him?"

"Y...well yes I know him." Francis scowled.

"Really? Then tell me about him." Antonio had hopeful eyes.

"Well, his name is Arthur Kirkland, he's a pissy, annoying jerk, and I hate him." Francis's scowl grew deeper. Antonio was speechless.

"O-Oh…..I see…..well, why do you hate him? You know what, never mind, I'm just going to go talk to him, don't worry, I won't like him more than you Francy." Antonio winked at his friend and walked over the where the ever-so-irritated Arthur sat.

Francis sighed. "Ehhh, Mon ami, I wouldn't even bother with him; he doesn't go for anyone, especially not men." And with that Francis continued to party, making up for lost time with his old friends.

"Hola mi amigo, how are you tonight?" Antonio smiled kindly through reddened cheeks at Arthur who just peered up at him blankly.

"Fine."

"Oh? Well that is good yea?"

"…yeah."

'Ehh…this guy is seriously a stick in the mud, the way he's just staring at me unfazed is creepin' me out…what am I even supposed to say now?' Antonio's mind was racing. "Why is it that you are just sitting here and not up partying with everyone else?"

Arthur let a dark, aggravated chortle seep out. "Why, you ask. Well, you bloody git! Perhaps it's because I have to wake up early in the morning to get to class. Perhaps it's because I have two exams tomorrow that I should be studying for but can't because this bleeding music is too loud and there fucking bastards won't shut the hell up; and Perhaps! It's because I. Don't. Want. To. Be. Here! Let alone dealing with you who, I'm sure, just desires to get in my pants." Arthur stared a hole through Antonio; his burning gaze leaving a mark on Antonio that would change both of their lives forever. That was how they met, those two.

Through the next few weeks it was always the same. Antonio chased Arthur, Arthur ran away but, it didn't take long for Arthur to gain feelings for the other as Antonio did for him. Antonio becoming friends with Arthur's neighbor didn't help the cause either, mainly because 'Toni would use this neighbor; Gilbert, as a reason just to see –stalk- Arthur. Gilbert and Arthur had known each other since grade school so Antonio going to Gilbert's and Gilbert going to Arthurs; Antonio tagging along of course wasn't out of the norm. They also met Lovino through Gilbert, what with him being his little brother's boyfriend's older brother –if that makes sense. Anyways, Lovino began hanging out with the infamous "bad Touch Trio" and Antonio, Gilbert, and Arthur would hang out other times but; Antonio never stopped chasing after Arthur. After a few months' time they began dating, which led to much more. They never moved in together, but there was never a day after that they didn't spend the night in each other's arms.

With that I'll take up back to the present, just over two years after the night of the party. Arthur and Antonio had been dating for two years. Two wonderful years.


End file.
